For example, in a field such as digital television broadcasting, network distribution of contents, and recording of contents, data such as video and audio is packetized and then multiplexed in a format which can be synchronously reproduced.
A MPEG-2 transport stream (referred to as TS below) has been widely used as a multiplexing format of data employed for the digital television broadcasting. A plurality of TS packets (fixed length of 188 bytes, simply referred to as packet below) connected in series forms the TS.
When the broadcast TS is recorded, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the TS is recorded after a reception side has added time stamps to all the packets. The time stamp expresses the time when each packet has arrived at the reception side (value about 27 MHz) and is used for controlling the reproduction timing at the time of reproduction after recording.
Conventionally, to generate the time stamp on the reception side, it has been necessary to provide a clock recovery circuit for synchronizing a system clock on the reception side (27 MHz) with a reference clock on the transmission side (27 MHz).
The clock recovery circuit includes a bit stream parser for extracting a program clock reference (PGR) from the TS, a phase lock loop (PLL) circuit for locking a system clock signal to the PCR, and a time stamp generating circuit for generating the time stamp on the basis of a clock counter value of the system clock signal (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).